Glory of Love
by lvtwilight09
Summary: Nineteen year old Bella Swan's life is irreversibly changed when she finds out she's pregnant. How will Edward react when he finds out that his plan for life is going to change because he is about to become a daddy?


The Jukebox Contest

PenName: lvtwilight09

Song choice: Glory of Love by Peter Cetera

Rating: T

Word Count: 6,997

Pairing: Bella & Edward

Summary: Nineteen year old Bella Swan's life is irreversibly changed when she finds out she's pregnant. How will Edward react when he finds out that his plan for life is going to change because he is about to become a daddy?

Disclaimer: Twilight…I love it; I wish it was mine, but it's not. So sad for me.

**Glory of Love**

**BPOV**

All I can do is stare at it. I check the results one more time just to be sure, but I've checked the results about twenty times already and I doubt the answer will have changed. Besides, three tests all saying the same thing can't be wrong. I'm brought out of my thoughts by a loud _bang bang bang_ on the bathroom door. I hear the knob being jiggled but the door doesn't open since it's locked. "Open the door Bella. You have to have the results by now" shouts Alice.

"Give me a minute!" I shout back. I'm not ready for this. I'm nineteen and not even halfway through college. This wasn't supposed to happen to me. Not now anyway. Edward and I had plans, and this was most definitely not part of the plan. I was supposed become a teacher, Edward was supposed to be a music composer. _ Stupid strep throat…stupid antibiotics._ "I swear Bella, if you don't open that door right now I'll break it down!" yells Alice. I sigh, and unlock the door, knowing she probably would break the door down.

"Well? Am I going to be an aunt?" asks Alice, the excitement clear in her voice.

Sighing I push the three pregnancy tests towards her. Her nose wrinkles a bit as they inch closer to her. "Eww Bella. I want to know the results, but I would rather not touch something you peed on thank you very much." I laugh at Alice's words. I need to, because I know if I don't the tears I'm fighting back are going to make an appearance.

"Well, two of them have a plus sign and the third one has two lines on it. So yes I'm pregnant, but that doesn't mean you'll be an aunt Alice. I haven't talked to Edward yet, and I don't know yet what I'm going to do about this." I say as I motion in the general direction of my stomach.

A look of absolute horror comes across Alice's face. "What do you mean you don't know what you're going to do? You can't just give this baby up. It's a part of you and a part of Edward. Plus I know you Bella, you wouldn't even think about terminating…would you?"

It's as though her words trigger something in me and I realize the truth in what she's saying. I would never consider terminating the pregnancy, but she's right. This baby, planned or not, is a part of me and Edward, and I could never give that away. It's then that the reality of everything hits me.

I'm going to be a mom at nineteen. I'm only a sophomore in college, with a father who is so ultra conservative he makes Sean Hannity look liberal by comparison. I have no clue how I'm supposed to tell my dad about this. I barely made it through the conversation about me and Edward getting an apartment together for college unscathed.

Then there's Edward. How am I supposed to tell him this? We've been together since we were fourteen. I know he's it for me, and he's said the same about me, but we're nowhere near ready for this. We weren't even thinking of getting engaged until we finished school. This could change everything. Is he even going to want this baby? And if he doesn't, what will that mean for us as a couple, because I won't give this baby up, but I can't lose Edward either.

The enormity of everything that has been racing through my mind finally catches up and breaks me down as I collapse sobbing onto the bathroom floor. Alice rushes over to me and wraps her arms around me. "Shhh, its ok Bella. This is all going to work out. Everything is going to be fine." I shake my head refusing to believe what she says. "No it's not Alice. Edward is going to hate me. I'm not ready for this and neither is he. I'm going to lose him Alice, and then I'm going to be all alone. I can't do this by myself."

"You won't be all alone Bella, and Edward isn't going anywhere. He's been head over heels for you since the first day of high school. Besides, you'll always have me. Edward may be my brother, but you're my best friend and I'll always be there for you no matter what."

Alice sits there and holds me for a while until I calm myself down. Wiping my eyes I sit up and take a deep breath. "I've got to tell him Alice. This isn't something I can keep hidden is it?" Alice nods her head. "You should tell him tonight. No sense in dragging this out, you'll only get yourself all worked up about it. Now I'm going to head home, and you are going to figure out what you want to say to Edward tonight. He should be out of class in about another hour so you have a little bit of time to figure out what you want to say. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Alice, I will." I say as I give her a hug and watch her leave. Looking around the floor of the bathroom, I start to clean up the mess I made. Test boxes and direction sheets are all over the floor, and leaving the bathroom like this is not how I plan on telling Edward he's about to become a father. After I clean up the mess, I splash some cold water on my face and take a look at myself in the mirror.

My eyes are red and puffy and my hair is all over the place. To say I've looked better is an understatement. I take my brush and try to straighten out my hair, but give up and just throw it up into a messy bun. Looking at my reflection again, I resign myself to the fact that there isn't much I can do to hide the fact that I've been crying, and then head out into the kitchen to start dinner.

Once in the kitchen I find myself easily distracted, the tasks of chopping vegetables and preparing a meal helping to calm my already heightened nerves. Much sooner than I would like, I find dinner prepared and cooking in the oven, and I'm left wondering what to do with myself. I head into the living room and grab a photo album off the shelf before I take a seat on the couch.

Opening it up I see that it's the album from mine and Edward's junior year of high school. As I flip through the pictures I can't help but smile at the memories – Alice and I at the bowling alley, Edward playing his guitar, and Edward and I at the drive in movie theater in Port Angeles. As soon as I see the picture of us at the movie theater, I can't help but smile.

It was our two year anniversary, and Edward had found out that the drive in was going to be running my favorite movie, Karate Kid II. He didn't tell me what we were doing that night, just to dress comfortably and bring a blanket. We had already told each other I love you by that point in our relationship, but as soon as I saw where he was taking me, I knew I would love him forever. He knew me so well – I didn't need fancy dinners and public declarations of love – I was simple, and a night snuggling with him under the blanket at a drive in movie was a perfect way to celebrate our anniversary in my eyes.

After the movie, we just drove around for a while with no destination in mind, but we managed to end up at our spot down by the beach in La Push. We wrapped ourselves in the blankets we had and just sat by the water and talked about everything and nothing. We gave ourselves to each other that night – right there on the beach – and to this day I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect for my first time.

I'm not sure how long I'm lost in my memories, but I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear the front door slam shut and hear Edward walking into the apartment. I put the photo album on the coffee table and get up to head into the kitchen to start getting dinner ready to serve. Just as I'm taking the chicken out of the oven, I feel Edward come up behind me, wrap his arms around me and give me a kiss on the cheek. "Dinner smells good baby. I'll be right back, I just want to go put my stuff away" he says before he leaves me in the kitchen alone.

My nerves come back tenfold and I'm flustered, unsure of how to do this. There's no guide book for this, no Telling Your Boyfriend You're Pregnant for Dummies that I can go buy at a bookstore. This is one of those times I could really use my mother, which doesn't help me much. Renee ran out on me and Dad when I was six after Dad caught her hooking up with the high school baseball coach.

We haven't heard from her since, and as angry as I am at her for what she did, I still wish she was around for times like this when a girl really needs her mother. Going through puberty with just my dad to explain things to me was no walk in the park. The closest Charlie ever came to explaining anything of the birds and bees to me was my thirteenth birthday when he said "Sex is something only married people are supposed to do. If you have sex before you're married you go straight to hell when you die." Needless to say I was scared out of my wits when he said that. I ended up getting the real talk about everything about a month later from the school nurse when I got my period for the first time and didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

I finish plating dinner as I try to figure out some way to break the news to Edward but I'm grasping at straws and can't come up with anything. I bring the food to the table in the kitchen and sit and wait for Edward. He quickly comes back into the kitchen, sits down, and starts eating. I on the other hand, have no appetite and all I do is push my food around.

"Everything is tastes wonderful baby, thanks for cooking tonight. I'll do the dishes if you want" he says. He's always so sweet, he's never once taken anything I do for granted. I try to speak, but I can't seem to find my voice. I guess Edward notices because when I look up he's staring at me. "Is everything ok Bella? You've been really quiet, you haven't even touched your dinner, and you look like you've been crying."

I forgot how perceptive he can be. I'd be a fool to try to hide this from him; he'd have figured it out sooner or later all on his own. I know it's now or never, so I put my fork down and brace myself for whatever reaction he's going to have.

"No, Edward. Everything is not ok. I need to talk to you about something, and…well; I don't know how you're going to react. I just need you to understand that I never meant for it to happen. Iit was an accident, and I need you to remember that I love you." Ok, so maybe I shouldn't have started like that, because I've never seen Edward look so nervous before.

"Bella, if you're breaking up with me, or telling me that there's someone else, just say so…"

I cut him off before he can finish what he's saying. "There's no one else and I'm not breaking up with you Edward. I love you, I always will."

"Well can you please just spit it out then, because I feel like I'm about to have a coronary" he says, his voice rising in pitch as he speaks.

_Here goes nothing_ I tell myself. "I…well you see…I took a test today because…I'm pregnant Edward" the words coming out a mumbled whisper, I'm not even sure he heard me, and I'm too afraid to make eye contact to find out.

Neither of us says anything; we just sit there in silence, but I can see that his hand is in a fist around his fork and it's shaking. I can't take the silence anymore. I need to know what he thinks. "Will you please say something?" I quietly ask him as I finally make eye contact with him again.

I can tell by the way his jaw is set that he isn't happy. I expected him to be upset, but what comes out of his mouth next rips my heart apart. I was never prepared for this.

"What do you want me to say Bella? That I'm happy about this? Because I'm not. How could you do this to me? We had a plan. This isn't part of our plan; you've just gone and thrown all our dreams in the trash. This thing inside you is going to ruin everything. Or was this you're idea all along – to trap me by getting yourself pregnant? What am I supposed to do now? Give up school because you got yourself knocked up? How did this even happen? I thought you were on birth control."

He's screaming by the time he's at the end of his tirade, and I'm shaking and crying in my seat. I've never seen him so angry. He's made himself clear how he feels about this; obviously he wants nothing to do with this baby and by default me. Moving as though I'm on autopilot, I get up from the table and go into the bedroom.

As soon as I reach our room, I shut and lock the door, go into the closet and grab a small suitcase. I pack whatever I can fit, not even thinking about everything else – I'll figure out how to get all of that some other time. I walk out of the bedroom with my suitcase in hand and head back into the living room. Edward hasn't moved from his spot at the kitchen table, so I walk over to him.

What I have to say now I know is going to be one of the hardest things I'll ever have to say. I place my hand on top of his; he flinches at the contact but doesn't move away. That reaction alone breaks my heart more than I ever thought it could. "This baby may not be a part of any plan of ours Edward, but plans change. I'm sorry that you think I tried to trap you with this, because I didn't. This happened because _we_ forgot to use condoms when I was on antibiotics when I had strep throat. I'd never have tried to trap you with something like this Edward. I've only ever wanted you to be happy, and clearly you can't be that with me anymore. I hope you find your happiness Edward…even if I have lost mine. Goodbye"

I head over to the front door and take a last look around the home that Edward and I had built for ourselves. This is where we were happiest, I guess it's only fitting that we end here too. As soon as I can no longer see because of the tears blurring my vision I leave, shutting the door on what was once my future. Once the door is closed, I hear Edward shouting inside the apartment, and the sound of glass shattering. I can't stay here anymore, so I run out of the building, get in my car, and drive home to my father's.

Once I get to my father's house I grab my suitcase and knock on the door. I can see my dad's look of surprise when he sees me standing there, and then the look turns to shock when he sees my suitcase in my hand as he lets me inside.

"What's going on Bells? I wasn't expecting you to come visit until Thanksgiving."

"I had a fight with Edward; we need some space apart for a while. Can I stay here?" I don't see the need to explain everything just yet to my dad. I've been on enough of an emotional roller coaster for one day.

"Of course sweetheart, anything you need. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No dad, we just had an argument. A big one and we just need a little bit of breathing room for a while." I don't feel the need to elaborate that by breathing room I mean that I'll be looking for my own place to live now, after all, what dad doesn't know doesn't hurt.

My father just nods at my explanation and goes back to watching tv in the den, some sports channel no doubt. That's my father for you, he doesn't see the need for too much talking, and while there have been times that I wish he was more expressive with me, this is not one of those times. I grab my bag and head up to my old bedroom, wanting to just be alone.

As soon as I get upstairs and open the door to my room, I feel like I've been thrown back in time a bit. Dad hasn't changed my room at all since I moved out. I put down my bag, open it up and pull out some sweatpants and a t shirt to change into. As soon as I'm changed, I crawl into bed and cry myself to sleep.

I'm jolted awake in the morning when I smell the breakfast my father is cooking. The smell of the food makes my stomach turn and I race to the toilet and vomit. I stay seated on the floor in the bathroom until the nausea passes and then I get up to brush my teeth. I make my way downstairs, trying to fight off the urge to throw up again, but am unsuccessful and run past my dad to the bathroom as he says good morning.

Finally I reemerge from the bathroom just as Charlie is getting ready to leave for work. "You feeling ok Bells? I can stay home from work if you want." Dad staying home all day is the last thing I need right now.

"That's ok Dad. I think I ate something that didn't agree with me last night. I'll be fine."

Charlie just nods and heads out the door. Thankful to have the house to myself for a while I head into the living room and channel surf until I find an episode of Jerry Springer to watch. Normally I can't stand his show, but it's comforting to know that someone somewhere has it worse than I do right now. Before I know it, I'm falling asleep to the sounds of Jerry's name being chanted by his audience.

I pass the next two days in much the same way. I wake up nauseous, try to play it off with my dad, and spend my day moping or crying as I try to figure out how to fix the mess my life has become. I know I need to work fast, because Charlie's starting to ask questions about me missing so much school and being sick.

My phone is ringing so I check the caller ID and I see that it's Alice…again. She's been calling me nonstop since I've been at my dad's. I'm quite sure Edward has spoken to her and God only knows what he's said to his parents. I know I can't avoid her forever, so I answer the call.

"Isabella Marie Swan where in the hell are you?" Alice shouts through the phone.

"Hi Alice, I'm fine, thanks so much for asking." I reply sarcastically. "I'm at my dad's house for now. At least until I figure out what I'm going to do."

"Bella, I'm so sorry about my brother. The way he reacted was completely unacceptable. I mean sure, the pregnancy wasn't planned and it's a surprise for everyone, but that's no reason for him to treat you the way he did."

"What exactly did he tell you Alice? Do your parents know yet?" I ask, praying that he hasn't spoken to Esme and Carlisle yet.

"As far as I know Mom and Dad don't know yet. Edward called me freaking out because he had no clue where you are. When I asked what happened he explained everything. Bella…I'm not trying to argue his side here, but he seemed really upset about what he said to you. Have you thought about calling him?"

He called Alice. As much as I'm happy to know he was concerned about where I was, I still can't help but be upset that he didn't try calling me himself. Then again, maybe he did, I started shutting my phone off whenever I would try to sleep because of Alice's persistent calls. "No Alice. I don't know if I'm ready to face him again. He made it clear that he wanted no part of this baby."

"What baby are you talking about Isabella?" As soon as I hear the question, I spin around so fast I think I might have given myself whiplash. My father is standing in the living room, and from his face I can tell he overheard what I just told Alice.

"Alice, I have to go. I call you later" I say quickly and hang up the phone. I don't know what to say to Charlie, so I just stay where I am, looking at anything to avoid making eye contact with him.

"Isabella, you didn't answer my question." My father says. He's using my full first name, that can't be good. Nothing good ever comes from a parent using their child's full first name.

I know it will do no good to keep him waiting, so I just spit out what I need to say. "Dad, I'm pregnant."

I watch as my father's face turns various shades of red, but he doesn't say anything. I know he's disappointed, I can read it on his face.

"Get out Bella" is all he says.

Thinking I heard him wrong, I ask him to repeat himself, but apparently I heard right the first time.

"I said to get out Bella. Take your things and leave. No daughter of mine would have been stupid enough to get pregnant before she was married. You're a disgrace and I don't want you in my home." My dad is eerily calm as he speaks, and I can tell by the look on his face that his mind is made up. Not knowing what else to do I nod my head and go up to my room and pack my things.

As soon as I'm packed I go downstairs, and leave without uttering a word to Charlie. I'm not that surprised by his reaction, I knew he wasn't going to be happy when he found out, and at least he didn't yell. Getting into my car, I shut the door behind me and pull my phone out of my pocket. I quickly dial Alice's number, praying that she picks up.

"Bella? What the hell happened before? Why did you hang up like that?" Alice asks as soon as she answers the phone.

"It was my dad. I didn't hear him come home from work, and he overheard our conversation. Needless to say, telling my dad I'm pregnant didn't go over too well. He kicked me out. Do you think your parents would mind if I stayed with you for a while?"

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. Of course they wouldn't mind, but I should warn you now. I spoke to Edward again, and he told me he already talked to Mom and Dad, so they know. I just didn't want you to be ambushed when you got here." _Great_ I think to myself. God only knows what Esme and Carlisle think about this whole situation.

"Thanks for the heads up Alice. I'll see you in a few hours." I hang up the phone, start the car and begin my journey back to Seattle.

After Edward, Alice, and I graduated high school, we all decided to go to college in Seattle. None of us wanted to be too far away from home, but apparently the three hour drive was too much for Esme, because she and Carlisle moved up to Seattle about a month after we started school.

While Edward and I had gotten our apartment, Alice wanted to try dorm life, but once her parents made the move, she decided she'd rather live at home, saying that dorm closets weren't designed to be able to contain a proper wardrobe.

Before I know it, I'm pulling into the driveway at Alice's house. The front door is opened before I even reach it and as soon as I get inside, I'm being hugged by Esme. As soon as she hugs me I break down, the stress of everything finally getting the better of me, and I'm blubbering through the tears about how I don't know how I'm supposed to raise a baby on my own. Esme leads me to the living room and holds me as I cry. "Everything will be ok sweetheart. I promise you won't be alone in this. I'm here, and so is Alice and Carlisle. Edward will come around, just give him time."

"Esme's right Bella" I hear Carlisle say as he comes and sits down next to his wife. "You are carrying our grandchild, and we will support you and the baby however we can."

"Thank you both" I tell them as I grab my bag. "I'm going to just go upstairs and go to sleep." They nod in understanding and watch as I head up the stairs. I hesitate between sleeping in the guest room or Edward's, ultimately deciding to sleep in Edward's.

Once I'm changed into my pajamas I curl up on Edward's bed, and can't help but inhale deeply when I wrap the blanket around me. The bed smells like him, and it's a small comfort to me considering how much I miss him, despite everything he said the other night. I know deep down he's it for me, even though I know he may no longer want me, I won't ever find someone who I love the way I love Edward. I end up crying myself to sleep again.

The next day, is much like the past few, with me being nauseous and throwing up and then sleeping because I feel exhausted from trying to figure out what my next move needs to be. Before I know it, it's almost time for dinner and I'm still lying on the couch in my pajamas. I figure I should at least look presentable for dinner so I head upstairs to Edward's room to take a shower.

I pick out a pair of jeans and a t shirt and some clean underwear and then head into the bathroom. I turn on the water and then strip out of my clothes. I stop and look at myself in the mirror, my hand ghosting over my stomach as I try to imagine how much my body is going to be changing soon. I turn and get into the shower letting the water run over my body, the warmth doing wonders to relax my muscles. Not wanting everyone else to have to wait on me for dinner, I hurry through the rest of my shower, get out and get dressed, deciding to just towel dry my hair and throw it up into a pony tail.

Once I'm dressed I head downstairs and meet everyone else at the table. I feel like they've been talking about me, because as soon as I come into the room they all stop talking. I decide to ignore it and sit down next to Alice. Just as we're about to start eating, the quiet that has settled over us is broken by the sounds of a guitar, and I am thrown for a loop by who I see coming into the dining room.

**EPOV**

As soon as I saw Bella walk out of the apartment, I knew I made the biggest mistake in my life. To say I was surprised when Bella said she was pregnant is an understatement. I love Bella with all my heart, but her telling me that we're going to have a baby was the scariest thing I've ever been told. I was just so afraid about what would happen now and worried about having to give up my dreams that I completely overreacted and forgot the fact that if I didn't have Bella to share them with, my dreams meant nothing anyway. I also definitely ended up saying things I didn't mean.

At first, I thought Bella just left for a few hours to clear her head and calm down; I never even noticed the bag she carried out with her, but when eleven o'clock rolled around and she still wasn't home, I started to get nervous. What I saw when I walked into the bedroom is what made my worst fears a reality. Drawers were open, there were clothes all over the bed, and one of Bella's suitcases was missing. That's when I realized that Bella left and she probably wasn't coming back, and it was all my fault.

I called every friend of hers I could think of, but none of them had heard from her, so finally I resigned myself to having to talk to my sister and telling her how big of an ass I was. Calling and explaining things to Alice was painful to say the least. Especially when she told me about how I basically confirmed every fear Bella had about telling me about the baby. Thankfully, Alice promised to try and track down Bella for me before we hung up.

I couldn't fall asleep that night, so I ended up just cleaning up the bedroom and then taking care of the mess that was left from dinner. After the kitchen was straightened up I still couldn't sleep. I didn't know what else to do, so I drove over to my parents house.

They were understandably surprised to see me on their doorstep in the middle of the night. The rest of the night went just as well as the first part of it did after I explained to my parents what happened. I don't think I'll ever forget the looks of disappointment on their faces, especially since I knew it was the way I treated Bella that caused their disappointment. Thankfully, talking to them did make me realize that I didn't want to lose Bella behind this, and I certainly didn't want to miss out on being a father to my child. Bella was right when she told me that plans change. It's my own fault that I didn't realize that some changes are blessings in disguise.

By the time I finally got home, exhaustion took over, and I ended up falling asleep on the couch. When I woke up, it was sometime late in the afternoon. I tried calling Bella but it went straight to her voicemail so she either had her phone off or was diverting my calls. Whatever the reason, I took it as a hint that she didn't want to speak to me.

Without Bella around, I didn't know what to do with myself, and kind of forgot how to function. I finally heard from Alice after another two days when she told me that Bella had gone home to her father's. I was about to get ready to go there myself when Alice called me back and explained that Bella's dad kicked her out and that she was heading back to Seattle to stay with our parents. I still wanted to go and be there when Bella arrived, but Alice said to give her the night to calm down, and to give myself time to really plan out everything I wanted to say.

As much as I wanted to see Bella right away, I knew Alice is right. I can't show up and try to get Bella to forgive me without having a game plan. Sitting down in my living room I try to think of everything I want to say. I notice the photo album sitting on the coffee table; Bella was looking at it the other day when I came home. I smile when I see the page it was opened to – the page with the picture from our two year anniversary.

It's one of my favorite memories I have with Bella, even if I had to deal with watching Karate Kid II for what felt like the millionth time. We gave ourselves to each other that night, and I knew then that I would never love anyone else the way I loved Bella. She was my forever, she still was; and I could only pray that she felt the same way about me. As I'm thinking about that night, I finally come up with my game plan for the next day.

I wake up early in the morning, and call over to my parents asking them what time dinner was, and to make sure Bella is there. They ask why I want to know but all I offer as an explanation is that I want to make things right. I spend the rest of the day running around, getting the things I need and then making sure I'm ready.

Knowing this is probably my one chance to fix things, I grab my guitar, my phone and keys, and head out the door. By the time I get to my parents house I'm shaking like a leaf because of how nervous I am. I knock on the door, and double check my pocket to make sure I have what I need before my sister opens the door and lets me in.

"Where's Bella?" I ask as I walk inside.

"She was taking a shower before dinner. She should be down any minute. I hope you know what you're doing; because if you make her any more upset than she already is I don't think I could be held responsible for my actions. And why do you have your guitar with you?" The look in my sister's eyes tells me she isn't kidding.

"I promise, I'm not here to try and upset her again, and don't worry about the guitar. You'll find out soon enough. Now, I'm going to stay in the bathroom down here. Can you text me once Bella gets to the table?"

My sister nods in agreement, and I run to hide in the bathroom since I can hear Bella starting to come down the stairs. A few minutes later I get the text from Alice. I take in one last deep breath to try to calm my nerves and I walk out of the bathroom. I head over toward the dining room, and I get ready to play the one song I know will express how I feel more than any other – Glory of Love – it was Bella's favorite from Karate Kid II and she always said it reminded her of our relationship. I sang it to her the night of our second anniversary right before we made love for the first time, and I can only hope it can help me save my relationship now.

I step into the entryway of the dining room, strumming the melody of the song on my guitar as I start to sing:

Tonight it's very clear  
As we're both lying here  
There's so many things I want to say  
I will always love you  
I would never leave you alone

Sometimes I just forget  
Say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
I don't wanna lose you  
I could never make it alone

I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love

You'll keep me standing tall  
You'll help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I have always needed you  
I could never make it alone

I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love

Just like a knight in shining armor  
From a long time ago  
Just in time I will save the day  
Take you to my castle far away

I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We're gonna live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love

We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love

We did it all for love  
We did it all for love  
We did it all for love  
We did it all for love

Tears are streaming down my face by the time I'm done singing, and I can only hope that the tears I see Bella crying are a sign that she understood everything I was trying to tell her, and that she felt all of the emotion I poured into the song.

I take my guitar and lean it against the wall as I walk over to Bella, get down on one knee, and take her hands in mine before I begin to speak.

"Bella, I have been such a fool, and I know I have so much to make up for. These past few days without you have been torture for me and I'm ashamed of how I acted towards you the other night. I love you more than anything, and I can't imagine spending a single day without you by my side. I told you that we had a plan, and your response was that plans can change. I'm here today to tell you that I know you were right. Plans do change, and I'm tired of waiting for what seems like the right time to do this. I want you to know that I love you. You and our baby are the two most important people in my world and I will do whatever it takes to prove that to you every day for the rest of my life. I want you and I want our baby. I can't live without you in my life, so I'm here today to ask you two very important questions. The first being, can you ever forgive me for being so wrong about how I reacted when you told me you were pregnant?"

Bella is outright sobbing, and I can feel her hands shaking in mine. I can see her trying to talk but every time she tries she can't seem to get the words out, so she just nods.

"Thank you baby." I tell her, and take another breath for what I'm about to do because now it's my hands that are shaking from what I'm about to ask.

I take the small box out of my pocket and proceed to ask the question I truly want the answer to.

"I want you to know that I'm not just going to ask because you're pregnant. You've always been the only woman I've ever loved, and I would have asked this question sometime in the future, but since our plans are changing anyway, I thought it would be nice to change them a little more. Isabella Swan, will you do me the great honor of becoming not only the mother of my child, but my wife as well?"

I open the box and present the ring to her as I wait for her answer.

I feel like an eternity passes before I hear Bella say "Yes" so low I doubt anyone else in the room heard it. As soon as she answers, I place the ring on the third finger of her left hand and whisk her into the biggest hug I have ever given her as I pepper her face with kisses.

We're brought out of our bubble by my father clearing his throat, and we both blush and duck our heads, embarrassed at the display we just gave my parents. "Well it seems like congratulations are in order. Why don't I see if we have any champagne for this occasion, and maybe some sparkling cider for Bella." My father says before he leaves the room.

I sit down in Bella's chair and pull her into my lap, murmuring my apologies and words of love to her over and over. "Shhh" she tells me. "Everything is ok now. We're going to be ok."

And in that moment, I knew Bella was right. Somehow, everything would work out just fine.

**BPOV **(7 months later)

Edward and I talked a lot after the night he proposed. We were open and honest about our concerns and fears, and for all of the heartache we both went through, we came out much stronger on the other side.

We also talked about the wedding, and we decided we didn't want to wait. We both decided that when the baby was born, that we should all have the same last name. It sounds silly I know, but it was important to us. We had a simple ceremony at Esme and Carlisle's house two months after we got engaged. I tried reaching out to my father, but he still refused to speak to me. It hurt but in the end it was his loss, and Carlisle walked me down the aisle. Needless to say, our wedding song was Glory of Love.

We had a brief honeymoon during our break between semesters, opting for an extended weekend getaway at a bed and breakfast. While we would have loved to go on a longer trip, my pregnancy and school starting up again prevented us from doing so.

We talked a lot with Esme and Carlisle too and they were gracious enough to agree to taking care of the baby on days we had classes once it arrived if we both still wanted to continue on with school, provided we kept our grades up. We gladly agreed, and while the spring semester was tough to get through while being pregnant – having to juggle classes, and assignments, and doctor appointments – we managed it; both of us making the Dean's list at the end of the year.

And now, as I lay in the hospital bed, holding my daughter – Abigail Grace Cullen – in my arms, I think of everything Edward and I went through to get to where we are now. The road we traveled wasn't an easy one, and I know in the future there will be other bumps along the way, but I know it will all be worth it because like the song says…we did it all for the glory of love.


End file.
